


Everything Cannot Be the Same

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a fan of uniformity. His whole life is centered around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Cannot Be the Same

“How are you still single? Here, let me set you up with a friend of mine…”

“You just have to open up to people! Then you’ll find The One…”

“Stop treating love like it’s a disease you don’t want to catch! Love is something you should want…”

These are things you hear often. Too often. You try to tell your friends and family to stop, but they just can’t see. You, Castiel Novak, are hopeless. Nerdy, shy, antisocial, socially awkward, and you live every day the exact same way. Uniform. Organized.  
Every day you wake up at 6:30 am, grab a coffee and a scone or muffin at the local cafe, Carry On My Wayward Scone, and head to your 7:20 Philosophy class at the local college. It goes on like this every day, every week, every month. Nothing ever changes. It tends to get boring, but the sameness of everything comforts you.  
On the day in question, March 2, it is cold and wet and grey, and rain is falling in icy sheets. You turn up the collar of your favorite jacket, a tan trench coat, to act as a sort of barrier to deflect the rain. You regret rushing out of the house and forgetting your umbrella.  
You step into Carry on My Wayward Scone, grateful for the warmth of the bakery. All of the employees wave to you(you have been here so many times that all of the employees are friends with you).  
An unfamiliar man’s voice asks, “ What would you like to order, sir?” His voice is a little gravelly, but oddly soft.  
You look up at the man, common sense telling you that he is probably a new recruit. His name tag reads DEAN. Dean, you realize, is captivating.  
Dean has a lean, but muscular body. He has spiky dirty blond hair, and a set of adorable freckles that cascade across his nose and cheeks. He has a small bit of stubble on his chin. But here’s the deal breaker. His eyes. They are a vivid green that you don’t think is a possible color. They are sparkly, and are framed by long, brown lashes. This stranger named Dean is-  
“Uh, sir?” He asks. “Are you okay? Do you need more time to think about your order?”  
“No. Heh, sorry. I just spaced out a bit. I’ll have The Barista special, with a blackberry scone.”  
“What’s the name for this order?”  
“Castiel. Or Cas. Whichever.”  
“Thank you. Your order will be out in a minute.” He smiled warmly and you are pretty sure you have melted into a puddle.  
A few minutes later, Dean calls out,”Castiel!”  
You blush slightly (why?), but not much. You quickly stride up to the counter, grabbing the warm cup. As Dean hands you your scone, his hand lingers a little bit on yours. If it’s possible, your blush deepens.  
“ Thank you, Dean.” You say softly.  
“You’re welcome.” He pauses.” Castiel.”  
You leave, getting one last look at Dean. You expect him to be looking at the register, but instead see him staring pointedly at your cup. Turning the cup over, you see that the cup has your name, a phone number, and a cheesy pickup line.  
The next day, Dean’s day off, the both of you plan a date. Then next week, another. Then another four days after that. You learn he likes classic rock, pie, his younger brother, Sam, and leather jackets.  
Turns out your close friends were right. Being with Dean has brought a new thing to your life: love. And you couldn't be happier. You know now that everything cannot be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! Sorry if it was bad.


End file.
